


The Missing Half

by HummingValkyrie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: :c, Angst, F/M, I'm Sorry, i love angst too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummingValkyrie/pseuds/HummingValkyrie
Summary: Genji and Angela live peacefully, until a letter interrupts their idyilic life.





	1. Two Roads

They were living peacefully, just like in a fairy tale. Every day was perfect, no fights, no fear, no uneasiness. At least for now.

But as some of us know, the original fables don’t have a happy ending. 

And this one was the same.

One day, when he was checking the mail he saw a black envelope, there was no adress on it, so someone had to put it in the mailbox alone. It couldn’t be anyone he knows, they never send each other mails, not in a black wrapping. He couldn’t show it to Angela, she was way too joyful to disturb her.

So he opened it when she exited the house to go for a walk, he still doesn’t know how he tricked her into going out alone, but he succeeded and that was important at the moment.

His whole body went numb when he saw Talon’s logo on top of the letter. And every verse was getting worse and worse. But one stood out the most.

_Work for us or you won’t see Dr. Ziegler again. No one will._

He was so scared, and he was alone. There wasn’t anyone who could know about it.

So he had two choices - leave Angela for death

or join Talon and kill innocent people for terrorists.

The choice was obvious, he couldn’t do this to her.

A while later he left a note, lying that he is going to visit Zenyatta in Nepal for a week.

And he left, not knowing for how long or what borders he will have to pass.

And he hoped that his love won’t see him like this, black body with bloody red stains.

And she didn’t, not yet.


	2. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet again.

“No… I-it can’t be…”

“Angela, I-”

He twiched when she pointed her Caduceus Blaster at him. The weapon that she once used to protect him was now a thing that could easily kill him.

He didn’t blame her, of course. It was his fault.

He left her.

He joined Talon.

He caused her so much pain.

So he didn’t try to stop her, he deserved it.

But still, she hesitated. She didn’t know why, as much as she wanted to pull the trigger, she couldn’t. Maybe it just was her nature, she always tried to find good in everyone, even though they commited awful crimes.

“Why?” She asked as tears started welling up in her eyes.

It hurt, it hurt so much but she couldn’t end the pain. Not yet, not without knowing the reasoning of his actions.

“Why?! Why would you do that?!”

She ran to him, embraced him. She wanted to feel his warmth again.

Just like old times. 

They used to cuddle a lot, without any reason, they just wanted to feel each other. To sense their presence. To feel safe.

But she didn’t feel that now. She only felt his cold metal body pressing against her flesh.

She sensed that something is wrong, but it was too late.

She yanked as she felt pain in her chest. She looked down and she saw red liquid all around her. She collapsed on the ground, still shocked and unable to move.

_“Good job, Agent Shimada, just as expected.”_

She didn’t feel anything now, no pain, no agony, only heartache as she saw her love walking away with a bloody sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA, I'M SO SORRY IT JUST FELT SO FITTING FOR AN END I HAD TO DO IT ;W;  
> my tumblr:gencyheaven.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Idea by @warlorddoom991 on tumblr  
> My tumblr : http://humming-valkyrie.tumblr.com/


End file.
